Sunfire Cape
Sunfire Cape= * is gold efficient without its passive. }} |-|Forgefire Cape= . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its passive. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (325 health and 40 armor). }} Similar Items }} Notes * The aura increases in size if their users increase in size. * Immolate does not trigger or passives, but it will proc passive (as it does ) but is not considered an ability. * will from per second. * will pull enemy turret aggro if it damages an enemy champion. Strategy * Since the passive AoE damage is not an aura or a debuff the damage can stack if more champions nearby have got it. It deals AoE damage over time similar to , , and . * deals , so it benefits from and magic resist reduction. Because of this, and synergize well with this item. Old Icon Sunfire Cape item old.png‎|Sunfire Cape Trivia * This item has the similar effect of the item Radiance in DotA, although the two items grant different benefits. * The icon of this item shows a Shuriman emblem on the cape, eventually connecting this item's lore to the desert empire. Media Videos= Patch history from . ;V10.4 * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 50% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ;V9.8 * armor increased to 100 from 90. * health increased to 750 from 625. ;V9.7 * Combat text for Immolate now displays running totals of how much damage each target has taken. ;V9.2 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V9.1 * ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.7 * Aura range type changed to edge to center from . ;V7.24 * Immolate base damage increased to from . * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters reduced to 50% from 200%. ** Immolate damage to minions and monsters changed to from . ;V7.17 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.13 * + + + = ** + + = ;V7.9 * Health reduced to 425 from 500. * Armor increased to 60 from 50. * Immolate damage reduced to from . * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 200% from 50%. ** Immolate damage to minions and monsters changed to from . * Immolate radius reduced to 325 from 400. ;V6.9 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V6.3 * Now deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters, dealing magic damage. ;V6.1 * Armor increased to 50 from 45. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 450. ;V5.5 * New Recipe: + + * Old Recipe: + + * Unique Passive is now named . ;V4.20 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.12 * Damaging aura visuals updated. ;V4.1 * Magic damage changed to 25 character level (from 40) ;V3.14 * New Icon ;V3.01 * Combine cost increased to from . * Item cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * Aura damage increased to 40 from 35. ;V1.0.0.118 * Area of effect damage per second reduced to 35 from 40. ;V1.0.0.108 * Fixed a bug where the damage aura of the cape was still damaging enemies while dead. ;V1.0.0.107 * Combine cost increased to from . * Passive is now unique. ;V1.0.0.101 * No longer deals damage when held by a clone. ;V1.0.0.82 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.63 * Health reduced to 450 from 500. * Armor reduced to 45 from 50. ;V0.9.22.16 * Recipe cost increased to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Recipe changed: Now requires 1x instead of 2x (didn't affect +Health). * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . * AoE damage decreased to 40 from 50. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Aura damage increased to 50 from 40. * Cost decreased to from . }} References cs:Sunfire Cape de:Sonnenfeuer-Umhang es:Capa de Fuego Solar fr:Cape Solaire pl:Słoneczna Peleryna ru:Накидка солнечного пламени zh:Sunfire Cape Category:Health items Category:Armor items